


Assassin's plot [ART]

by MassiveSpaceWren, Shi_Toyu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, King Tony, King Tony Stark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: The Winter Soldier is sent to assassinate the king, but after some time scouting in the castle, Bucky may find a truth he had never deemed possible.





	Assassin's plot [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts).



  


It was raining, a tactical decision that made the Winter Soldier’s job both easier and harder. The storm would hide the sound of his movements and help him blend more easily with the shadows as he scaled the side of the castle tower, but it also made the stones beneath him and his dagger hilts all the more slippery. He grunted quietly as he drove one of his daggers into the mortar between two stones and pulled himself up far enough to hook his other hand over the sill of the king’s bedchamber window. It’d taken him weeks to figure out exactly which room the king used as his own, both because of the king’s paranoid levels of security and because of his own, admitted, distraction. He had drawn the job out as long as he could without raising suspicion, though. It was time to get it done and return home, no matter how his heart would ache to leave.

A flash of lightning arched across the sky and he froze in the window, knives clenched in each hand. The sole occupant of the king’s bed didn’t move, though, slumbering on with no idea of the fate soon to befall him. On feet as silent as church mice, the Winter Soldier crept closer to his target. He hadn’t actually _seen_ the king before, except at a great distance during a festival procession and even then, he’d been mostly obscured. He wasn’t likely to see his face now, either, in the darkness of the chambers. The king’s reputation, though, the Soldier knew well. A cruel, uncaring, warmonger of a man; it was no wonder someone had hired the Winter Soldier to kill him.

He stood over the bed, blade at the ready, as another flash of lightning lit up the room, causing him to freeze. The figure on the bed didn’t stir, but that brief moment was all it took for the Winter Soldier to glimpse the man’s features, peaceful and relaxed in sleep, the relief of stress stripping years from his face. He stumbled backward, nearly dropping his blades as the horror rushed through him. What was Tony, _sweet, excitable, naïve_ Tony, doing in the bed of King Stark? Tony was a freeman, yes, but just another servant. He was always running around the castle doing one task or another, laboring in the hot forge. But… Potts, the castle’s Head of Staff, _had_ come to fetch him numerous times, and he’d always been reluctant to go. Had it been because of this? Was Tony being forced into the bed of the king?

The Winter Soldier’s grip tightened around the hilts of his knives, a snarl twisting his expression into something feral. Rage howled through his breast in a storm the winds outside could not hope to match. King Stark would die by his hand for this, and the Winter Soldier would be happy to do it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!!
> 
> The prompt was this: Low Fantasy au with Bucky as an amnesiac assassin trained by an evil cult. He's sent to kill the King, Tony.
> 
> I thought the picture would make nice scene, but I couldn't quite keep from thinking about a plot. When I showed the picture to friends for critique, and ranted about plot ideas, [Shi_Toyu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu) wrote a mini ficlet.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Most Irregular Abduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639262) by [journeythroughtherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeythroughtherain/pseuds/journeythroughtherain)




End file.
